


Imagination

by heavenmade_scarecrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Yamato|Tenzou, M/M, Mutual Pining, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Short, Smut, Tickling, Top Kakashi, just a lil bit, kakashi teasing, tenzo gets wrecked. again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenmade_scarecrow/pseuds/heavenmade_scarecrow
Summary: Tenzo and Kakashi long for each other, and use their imaginations as an escape to fantasy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	1. I Could Do So Many Things...

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone reading, here’s a big hello! Thanks for coming to have a look at this fic 😊  
> I’ve been a long-time reader on AO3 but this’ll be the first time writing a work here. I’ve recently made a blog over on Tumblr dedicated to KakaYama stuff (and the odd other Naruto ship) but I want to post my longer fics here for ease. If you want to have a look at my Tumblr, here's a link: https://twistedgrowth.tumblr.com/
> 
> [NOTES]  
> I’d just like to note that this has been the first lengthy fic I have written in _years_ and I’m not used to writing smut (but I’ve read enough lol), but this has been a bit of an experiment in getting used to writing again. It’s also a completely self-indulgent fic, so I’m sorry if it could do with a bit more work. I do feel it could do with a bit more structure somehow, but everything in due course. Bear with me! I really like the inspiration/prompt for this story so I may well make a version 2 sometime!  
> This fic has been inspired by “Imagination” by Foster The People (my no.1 KakaYama music inspiration source 😉)  
> Chapter 2 is in the works.  
> If you have any suggestions for stories or techniques to try I’d love to hear ‘em! Please enjoy!
> 
> VERSION 1.0

**Tenzo**

White moonlight streamed in the window from a black sky. Tiny stars specked the dark canvas stretching cloudlessly outside the window. Tenzo admired the magical silvery sheen of the filtered light on the wooden window sill next to his bed.

Silver… Wood… He closed his eyes and sighed as his chest painfully tightened again. For hours he had lain in bed trying in vain to relax, and now the clock read “01:24”. No matter what he did, his head continued to spin in circles, maddening circles, centring on one particular _annoying_ jounin.

Resolving not to waste any more time, Tenzo pushed himself off the bed and wandered through to the sitting room. The larger room was open plan, with a nice window at one side overlooking the street outside and the few shop fronts below. Tenzo was a few floors up, so had a good view and warm light whenever the sun was shining. The few plants dotted around benefitted from good positioning and were healthy, shining lusciously in the pale moon-rays. There was a comfortable couch near to the window with a short bookcase nearby, and a small kitchen at the far side of the room behind a counter.

It was a comfortable, modest apartment, towards the outskirts of town. Tenzo had never felt comfortable about living amongst the crowds of chattering people in the centre, although he loved to go walking there. As always, he felt like a tourist, never truly able to assimilate. But sometimes he found excuses to spend hours wandering and watching the people in town, savouring every small detail of their lives as much as if he were living it himself - perhaps more.

It brought him back to a time which seemed not so long ago, when he wandered a market with one of the first friends he ever made – Yukimi. The thought made him smile even while his heart pined. For years now he had been able to look back on those days and finally understand the ways he had been manipulated and used, by multitudes of people, but even through the confusion, happy memories remained from that simple time, like the day at the market.

Kakashi had been there that day, and though it wasn’t their first encounter, Tenzo remembered well their first formal introduction. And here it was… The thoughts he had tried so hard to keep at bay all night. He plonked down on the couch defeatedly.

These thoughts had all resurfaced again since Tenzo had been assigned to Team 7. He wasn’t sure if it had been Kakashi’s idea or not, and wasn’t entirely sure which would make him feel better. Every time he thought of that boy he knew, the man he was today…

He shook his head vigorously. No, it wasn’t right! These feelings were a complete betrayal of trust. If his senpai ever knew… Years of friendship would be put under scrutiny. He might lose that trust forever.

Surely it was all down to his reverent admiration of this remarkable shinobi who had saved him from certain demise! And having been through so much together, having shared their dark pasts, that was sure to form a bond of friendship. And yet…

He put his head in his hand in a tired way. These thoughts had followed him ever since they met. Right from the beginning he had found reasons to be obsessed. When they started as enemies, Tenzo had been eager to defeat him, but lost. Then, long ago when they met with the Iburi clan, he had found himself unable to get the older boy out of his thoughts – the shock of white hair, the light, almost sweet sound to his voice, the skill with which he fought. His kindness and willingness to share wisdom had shocked him especially – he stood out to Tenzo in a way no one else had before. Then there was the great shock of learning about the story of the “friend killer”, and the aftermath in which Kakashi saved him from the corruption of Root.

All through the years he had watched his senpai grow, and only found more reasons to look up to him. Always a few years older, always a few steps ahead. Kakashi had always found a way to catch him unguarded, slip past his defences. Even today as a grown man, Tenzo knew Kakashi had the same ability to unnerve him and reduce him as he had ever done.

A light blush spread over his cheeks and nose at that thought, Kakashi reducing him to such a helpless state. He was certain the older man _enjoyed_ his suffering, the sadist. It only made Tenzo’s stomach flutter more. The man was a devil.

Tenzo had always had a little hope that there might be more to it than he knew. Often on missions where they two were together alone, the tension was tangible. There had been times when he wasn’t sure which one of them was instigating the electric atmosphere.

There was no use trying anymore. He could carry on pretending nothing had changed out _there_ , but he was only torturing himself by denying himself the knowledge that he, Tenzo, was _infatuated_ with Kakashi.

Tenzo exhaled. It was a relief to think out those words. Yes, he was infatuated.

“Senpai…” he allowed himself to say.

He knew it was wrong, to love Kakashi like this when the man probably only saw him as a comrade – no, friend. But there was nothing he could do. The feeling had grown since the first encounter – from enemies to the closest of friends (or as close as one could get to Kakashi) – but always an obsession.

**\------------------**

**Kakashi**

Somewhere else in the village, the white moonlight fell through another window. Kakashi lay in bed, enjoying the texture of the wooden sill with his eyes, with the cold light on it.

How he would love to be on his kohai in just the same way right now…

Kakashi had long since accepted his feelings for the younger man. Hell, what had started as characteristic teasing had quickly become ploys to elicit his favourite reactions from a boy who was otherwise a very self-controlled person. There was no greater joy than whittling him down to his more basic emotions and then watching them spew forth, despite his best efforts to remain professional. It’s like he was a nut or seed, and with just the right care, he would break from his unyielding shell and bloom uncontrollably.

And yes, it was “care”, although the younger man probably didn’t appreciate it much. But it was care that drove Kakashi to tease him and push his buttons, and ultimately make him lose his control. He had known since the moment he first looked at Tenzo’s face that the boy was unnaturally contained. The behaviour had been trained into him, and it was obvious that he would never truly shake the need to conform, to uphold his duties, to _be acceptable_ , however Kakashi knew there was an inner part of Tenzo that wanted to be free and expressive – and so he gave him a little nudge, whenever he felt he was being a bit _too regulated_.

Of course, it wasn’t all for Tenzo’s benefit. Kakashi loved to watch him splutter, and flail, and _blush_. And Kakashi loved that he was the one who made it happen. Nobody knew Tenzo like he did, and he made sure to take full advantage of it. He knew what to say and when to say it, he knew what phrases would illicit which reactions, he knew where to wiggle a finger to create a frenzied panic, and he knew what things would wind him into a rage. Best of all, he suspected Tenzo in part enjoyed it as no matter how far he’d pushed the boy, he’d always continue to treat Kakashi with the utmost respect and show him the same or more kindness as the years went on.

‘He does like it doesn’t he?’ Not the first time this thought had ever occurred to Kakashi. His stomach gave an excited flutter thinking of Tenzo, _enjoying_ being teased, by _him_. ‘What is it you like about it, hm?’

There was the fact that Tenzo enjoyed letting go, and also the friendliness of it – he had always been so shy of making friends, as if he felt he didn’t deserve it or something. Kakashi was sure those things were part of the reason, however he couldn’t ever shake the feeling that maybe… Maybe his feelings were reciprocated? Why did he blush quite so much, every time? Even when the only person around was Kakashi himself.

Kakashi chuckled. He was cute, that was for sure. But he’d grown into a _seriously sexy man_. In the years since they’d parted ways, Tenzo had seriously grown– the man was built like a tree trunk, broad and stable yet still warm and inviting. His confidence had grown with his physique – he stood openly now, hand on hip, without worry, although Kakashi could still see from time to time Tenzo’s old inhibitions coming through: he still at times stood with arms straight at the sides, a regimented soldier. The short hair suited him too.

He wished to take that confident, regimented young man and break him down again into a stuttering mess. His stomach curled lustfully thinking of pushing all his buttons and watching his kohai crumble, even now as a man. He was sure he could do it – after all, he could tell the man hadn’t changed on the inside, and all the buttons would create the same reactions – he just might have to try from a different angle.

Kakashi imagined how he would tease his kohai now, coming up with new ideas for ways to secretly torture him. Maybe he would hint that a character in his book reminds him of Tenzo… Yes that would definitely rile him up. Maybe it would even help him gauge his kohai’s true feelings.

He imagined pinning the brunette down with shadow clones and tickling him until he cried. Not a very responsible use of chakra, but so worth the effort. Pulling his shirt up to reveal his strong body… Kakashi’s stomach lurched again. He was sporting the beginnings of an erection. He snapped his eyes shut and let his mind follow the thoughts. A waistband just low enough to show the lower belly and two lines running into what he imagined was a V-shaped crotch. Pulling down those trousers a bit lower to expose strong, tense and smooth thighs and a cute butt beneath some shorts.

“S-senpai…” Kakashi imagined him saying, both shy and breathless. He looked up to see a rosy blush on cheeks, headband discarded, eyes wide and face perspiring nervously.

He smiled devilishly. “Yes, Tenzo~?” Tracing patterns lightly with his fingers up and down those thighs.

Tenzo twinged and grimaced, and Kakashi watched the younger man’s erection twitch and grow. “I-it’s Ya-Yamato…” He raised his hips almost involuntarily towards the teasing fingertips.

“Hm… I don’t think it is. It’s Tenzo, isn’t it?” The patterns continued.

“N-No… Ungh!” Tenzo whined a little more as the fingers grazed dangerously higher, towards skin hidden by shorts. Kakashi watched with delight as his face became redder with each moment that passed.

“Are you arguing with me? Don’t you know better than to disrespect your superiors?” Kakashi added a second hand, one now on each thigh and climbing up beneath the shorts.

Tenzo all but _whimpered_ and was about to break Kakashi thought, when Kakashi snapped out of his reverie. ‘Wow’ he looked around dazed, feeling a full erection in his own pants and dizzy.

This had gone on long enough. He would never shake these feelings and he was done waiting. He had touched himself so many times thinking about _him_ , the only person he had ever wanted, and he needed answers. What better time to start than tonight?

Wood sliding on wood and the slightest “skf” was heard before the apartment was left empty, the curtains blowing in the breeze from the open window.

**\------------------**

**Tenzo**

Tenzo had his eyes shut tight as he lay on the couch by the window in the dark. His eyebrows were turned slightly downwards while his mouth quirked up at the corners in a mix of concentration and pleasurable guilt.

A thin sheen was on his face from the heat of his blush. He lay stock still, save for infrequent rolls of his hips, and gripping the couch in his hands. Behind the eyelids ran a myriad of scenarios which had been too classified for him to admit even to himself – until tonight.

Right now, in his waking dream, Kakashi Hatake, the Hound, his _senior_ and _superior_ was kissing along his exposed stomach. That alone was already so much for Tenzo – he had never dared allow himself this much before. The imaginary lips ghosted low above his waistline, then caringly over his belly and navel, now up and down his sides. Tenzo had on a handful of occasions been given the privilege of witnessing the copy-nin’s face, so he knew exactly how gorgeous he was. It felt like a transgression to use that private knowledge for his own sick amusement, but by now he was too far gone. The allure of his squad leader had finally bested him.

He imagined – even shocking himself – the older man’s finger slipping down the waistband towards that precious spot between pelvis and thigh, and involuntarily jerked. The tent at the front of his slacks was prominent and twitched.

Tenzo found to his growing horror at his own willingness, that the guilt of his vivid imaginations featuring his senpai were actually _turning him on_. The greater his shame became, the deeper his blush showed and his erection grew to its hardest, showing visibly through the thin fabric.

He knew that soon he would have to release his pent-up tension, but he wasn’t ready yet to take that step. His respect for Kakashi kept him torturously reluctant to complete the deed.

On the couch, his legs were spread wide, one up over the back and the other hanging from the seat to rest awkwardly on the floor, but the intoxicating sensation in his lower stomach robbed him of his normal senses. He didn’t have the sense to feel uncomfortable and his breathing became more laboured as the reel flashing behind his eyes continued, like some smutty home video.

In the darkness, he _felt_ Kakashi’s teeth graze the skin on his neck. He imagined the soft feel of the white hair tickling his chin and breathing in the full scent of Kakashi _so near to him_.

Tears formed at the corners of Tenzo’s eyes. He screwed them shut and grabbed fistfuls of the couch. The pain from earlier had returned. Letting his guard down to enjoy his secret ideas had only allowed the frustration to seep in undetected. He felt so much anger at himself for his feelings and his stupidity at acting on them. Would he ever be an acceptable shinobi – an acceptable person? Kakashi could never return these feelings. It didn’t work that way.

At the height of his heartache, Tenzo let out one solitary cry, a completely unguarded and pathetic lament:

“Kakashi…”

"..."

“Yes, Captain?”


	2. So Many Things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Tenzō confront the tension between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me folks! I’m still getting used to writing fics again. Hope you guys enjoy the next part of this little fic ^^
> 
> Just for anyone who notices, I do use captain and taichō interchangeably, I just kinda like how they sound in different places! Same for sempai/senpai

Tenzō’s eyes snapped open emphatically, his heart giving one solid and final thump completely out of time. Shocked witless, he hadn’t time to register any meaning to the situation before he flinched himself so hard he fell off the couch sideways, head and shoulder colliding with the hard floor.

Though he knew the second he had heard it, by some instinctual design, he hadn’t truly been able to process it; who that lazy voice had belonged to. Now he had no choice but to accept it. Heart now thundering in his ears, brain drunkenly catching up, his gaze travelled up from the sandals on the floor, along slouched, slender legs. Past hands settled coolly in pockets on either side of broad hips (at this point Tenzō gasped his first breath since falling from his seat), up, up, up the familiar chest without its regular jōnin jacket, until finally coming to look upon the face of Kakashi.

Tenzō stared dumbstruck, unable to infer the expression from Kakashi’s face, what with it being upside down. The eye was winking, so it must have been a smile. A few beats passed where they simply faced each other, one stunned, lying bewildered on the floor and the other smiling innocuously above.

Suddenly, Tenzō’s brain sputtered into gear ( _some_ gear, _any_ gear) and words began blubbering out.

“U—uh, h—hi… Sempai?”

Inwardly he cursed himself for coming up with such a pathetic fumble of words, barely even a response! And worse, he now remembered what he had been doing just before Kakashi’s interruption. ‘Yes, Captain?’ He had said… Oh kami – how long had he been standing there?

“Hello, Tenzō.” Kakashi spoke sweetly and betrayed no hint of having seen anything. “Comfortable down there?”

Tenzō couldn’t keep his heart-rate under control, fighting the panic and blush that were rising from the depths of his being. He had to remain calm if he were to have any hope of explaining his way out of this. But wait—!

Abruptly scrambling to his feet, Tenzō stood starkly upright, now face-to-face with his senior. Thankfully Kakashi’s eyes had followed his, which gave Tenzō the chance he needed. It only took a moment, but from this position he could feel the weight of his cock fall back towards gravity, and his shoulders slumped in relief when it was apparent it was no longer hard. Unfortunately there was no way of knowing exactly how long it had taken to become flaccid again, and Tenzō was keenly aware of _how hard_ it had been. It would be a stroke of miraculous luck if Kakashi hadn’t noticed. Tenzō prayed nonetheless.

A red tint had taken to Tenzō’s cheeks in the muddled aftermath of Kakashi’s arrival and now, standing beneath the stare of his night’s musings, he was suddenly at a loss for what to say. Glancing back at the other man, Kakashi’s eye seemed to study him bemusedly. He had to say something, now.

“I—I was just— um— you know,” floundering for a believable excuse, Tenzō suddenly remembered that Kakashi wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place. It was the perfect distraction and he jumped at the opportunity. “Kakashi, what are you doing here?”

“Oh. Sorry for barging in on you. I felt like visiting.” A few words and an eye smile. That’s all it took to shrug off the accusation. He made it look so simple.

“At this hour?” Tenzō gave him his best sceptical look. He wanted to keep off the subject of his misdemeanour until he’d come up with a suitable excuse.

“Oh, I was out and about. I figured you might still be awake. I wasn’t wrong.”

Kakashi finished on a tease and that worried Tenzō. What did he mean by that? Was it normal or was he implying something? Feeling a sweat coming on, Tenzō made another attempt at stalling for time.

“Well, I was actually going to head to bed before you a—”

“Care to explain what you were up to, _Taichō?_ ” The way the final word was stressed made it sound like a warning.

Tenzō paled. Bringing his title into it was a short reminder of the hierarchy here, and he knew there was no getting around this. Tongue going dry, he sweated nervously as his mind raced for a response. He sure as hell would not be telling the truth, but he had to say something.

“W—well, sempai, I— I was just thinking—”

“Thinking? About me?” Kakashi cut in sharply.

Tenzō backpedalled, babbling and protesting. He tried to sound convincing. “WHAT?! No!”

Before he could continue Kakashi pushed the question further. “Excuse me if I’m wrong, but was it not _my_ name I heard?”

“Uh—uh well, yes, but—”

“Please. Explain.”

Tenzō’s tongue caught at the back of his throat and he fell silent. At a loss for words, his body began to betray itself, years of training suddenly amounting to nothing. There was nothing he could do to prevent the sweat beading high on his brow, the red flush blooming from cheek to cheek, the weakness in his knees. His entire body felt like a live wire, volatile and twitching. The window lay behind Kakashi, within reach, so tempting, and yet he knew it was no use. Running was not an option.

Eyes flicking back to Kakashi, Tenzō searched his face with pleading eyes, trying to find the right words to assuage the situation or even just an ounce of pity, that the older man might somehow offer him in his gaze a ready-made explanation.

The only look he found there was a dangerous glint in the eye, narrowed towards him as a predator with prey. His body language had changed entirely, from the laid back slouch of his arrival to an intimidating uprightness, arms folded, as he might have used in their ANBU days. Tenzō had never been so terrified.

He went for the only thing he could think of. “I… I heard you come in. It was a… a greeting…” Aware of the stupidity of it, all he could do was pretend wholeheartedly that it was the truth. “It just came out wrong!”

Hot in the face, body tensed, he blurted it out as his last defence. He thought maybe it might just be enough. That is, until he was grabbed firmly by the front of his shirt and swung swiftly and bodily round, head whirling, to be bonked roughly against the window. 

“Kakashi, wha—?!” Kakashi’s two hands came down on either side of his head, palms splayed against the cool pane of glass, boxing him in.

Piercing him with that deadly stare, Kakashi growled. “Tell me now… Is that the truth?”

Tenzō knew he was in for trouble. But he couldn’t lie to Kakashi. Not so directly, not like this. His respect ran deep, too deep even to save his own face. Unable to admit it, he could only hang his head in silent admission. A fresh kind of pain was in the beginnings of making itself known to him, stirring up despair from the pit of his stomach to mix with a tightness in his chest; he’d messed it all up; it was heartbreak.

There was a quiet moment in which Tenzō couldn’t bear to look up at his senpai. To see the look of disapproval, of trust broken, was too much. Years of mutual understanding and acceptance, marred forever by his stupid, immature behaviour. What a fool.

He jarred, his attention snapped back to the present, when Kakashi’s commanding tone resurfaced near his ear. “So you lied to me, hm? I never had you down for a liar…” Tenzō was reeling from the proximity of Kakashi’s voice, and… was it sultry? “Don’t think this could go unpunished, _kōhai._ ”

 _Wow._ Something in the way Kakashi said that line had Tenzō weak in the knees and they almost buckled beneath him as he braced himself against the glass. Why was he still using that old pet name, now? What on earth was this?

“Ka—Kakashi. I’m sorry—”

“It’s not going to be that easy.”

Twinging at the rebuke, Tenzō looked into Kakashi’s face but found no answers there. Only the same smouldering, arrow-sharp glare. It felt as though he were being dismantled before Kakashi’s very eyes. He was unsure if he was supposed to speak, or even whether he was allowed to return the honorific. His flush had returned in full form. 

“Sempai…”

“Call me that again, Tenzō, and I’ll have to discipline you. Like any good senpai.”

It took Tenzō all of one second to make his choice. Feeling wobbly, he said, voice trembling, “Please, sempai.”

In an instant, his hands were pinned above his head in both Kakashi’s own. The strong grip held him up while his legs finally gave way. Kakashi’s mouth was on his, _on his!_ When had he had time to pull that mask down? And _Kami_ it felt so good! Soft yet firm lips met Tenzō’s shocked, parted ones perfectly. Kakashi kissed Tenzō long and hungrily, moving sensually over the other man’s mouth before sucking on his lower lip with the lightest nibble that made Tenzō yelp and slide a little more down the wall.

Kakashi yanked the arms upwards and threw them against the window again to stand the younger man on two feet, but Tenzō‘s legs were jelly. “Disobedient kōhai. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you wanted this.”

The dizzy young man keened and was feeling more faint by each touch and word Kakashi gave him. Slipping helplessly towards the floor, his legs having completely given up, Tenzō had no faculties working save for the spasmodic gasps of his breath, the short-circuited wires of his fried brain and the painfully erect hard-on which was practically bursting through his trousers.

“Is that it? Is this what you want?” Kakashi’s eyes were levelled inches from Tenzō’s, locking the younger man into an electrifying stare. Despite the dizzy chaos ravaging his senses and his own burning shame, he couldn’t wrench his eyes away.

Flushed with shame and humiliation, Tenzō looked up from below dark lashes, pupils dilated. “Yes… Please…”

Kakashi chuckled, low. “You don’t even know what I want to do to you yet.”

“I don’t care.” Eyes wide and easily read.

“A glutton for punishment, then? You’re really asking for it, you know.”

Whisking them round, Kakashi had Tenzō thrown firmly beneath him on the couch in a second, still pinning both hands high above the brown hair. Passing both into one strong hand, he used the other to trail lightly down Tenzō’s bare arms, feeling every inch of the soft skin with his palm and fingertips.

Tenzō was squirming and twitching from just the light touch, breaths coming in surprised gasps with every movement.

The same wandering hand made its way down to explore strong pectorals, moving from one side of Tenzō’s broad chest to the other, before dragging ever lower. Kakashi’s nails scratched through the cloth over tensed abs, making the other arch and cry out at the teasing, ticklish sensation.

But Tenzō’s shuddering examination was brought to a pause when he felt fingers curl around the dark hem of his shirt. It was pulled up softly, over his head, however when he thought it was just about to be yanked off, it was left, leaving only his mouth and nose uncovered, and his bare body.

Unable to see, he gasped as gentle hands found his skin again, this time without the barrier of fabric in between. The two hands roamed freely now, smoothly feeling over the expanse, leaving no inch unstudied. Palms found their way to each of Tenzō’s pecs and squeezed firmly, drawing out a small moan from the man before massaging in circles there.

“Ka—Kakashi, I—” But he was cut off when nails grazed unexpectedly over his pert nipples, crying out loudly. This – these sensations were beyond anything he’d ever felt or imagined.

The hands returned to sliding soothingly over Tenzō’s stomach, gently massaging him. Kakashi chimed in, questioningly. “Were you saying something, kōhai?”

Was he teasing him? What kind of fresh torture was this?

In the dark and bewildered, Tenzō tried to offer something. “K—Kakashi, y—you don’t have to—” Suddenly lips enclosed over a nipple, sucking gently, and then the rough flat of a tongue was dragged softly over it.

 _‘Fuck!!’_ Was Tenzō’s thought, arching his back impulsively, but the only sound which came from him was a high, incredulous whine, like a guttural, visceral question of his own body.

 _Oh fuck._ Tenzō reeled in the aftershocks of the moment, wondering desperately what the hell the game here was. Before he could take his worries any further though, the tongue returned, lapping again and again at the sensitive little nub, sucking and kissing it in between times.

“Ah—ah! Ka— Kakashi!” His body juddered with every lick, and when it switched over to the other nipple he bucked up harder. The wetness left by the offending tongue invited a cold which made the first forgotten nipple feel like it was standing up to attention, hard and sensitive to every slight current of air.

Sucking it once more, pulling off with a “pop”, and leaving the final impression by scraping with the teeth, Kakashi had Tenzō melting into the cushions, moaning lewdly and convulsing.

Inside his pants, Tenzō’s cock was huge and solid, the hardest he’d ever been. It pressed tauntingly against the constrictive fabric, painfully obvious and desperately sensitive. There was a dark patch where the pre-cum had stained through to the surface. Kakashi was straddling his thighs, _so close_ but not quite near enough to give Tenzō the pressure he craved. The sensation of proximity alone was maddening.

Too out of his depth to put words together, he could do nothing but strain his ears for clues and gasp at the slightest shift from the other man. Meanwhile, Kakashi wasn’t finished.

“Tenzō…” Sighing in mock-disappointment, Kakashi appeared to retreat from his ministrations. “What am I to do with you?”

He licked a slow, lazy stripe over the deprived man’s navel, making Tenzō tense and gasp. Then he licked another, this time starting as low down on the stomach as was possible without dipping below his waistband. Tenzō liquified, groaning beggingly.

“After all, this is supposed to be a punishment… Yet you continue to disrespect me, enjoying it.”

Now the tongue swiped slowly from side to side, back and forth above the waistband, sneakily dropping below it at frequent intervals to tease neglected skin. Squirming and pining pitifully, Tenzō was going insane, not knowing whether it was on purpose or accidental.

“I—it is punishment!” Somehow stringing together the sentence, Tenzō hoped Kakashi would be able to garner his meaning enough to understand.

Kakashi stopped momentarily. “Hm?” Sweet and playful. “How so?”

Ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks, Tenzō squeaked. “This is torture!”

“Is it, now?” Kakashi chuckled _evilly._ “Then I must be doing it right.”

Kakashi’s tone had Tenzō’s blood running from one head to the other, neck lolling to the side as his eyes rolled backwards. This was not what he had been expecting from tonight, just a short while ago.

Kisses found their way to his exposed jaw, teasing just below the ear, drawing out light “mmh”s and “ah”s.

Suddenly there were dim lights and shapes before Tenzō’s eyes. During the distraction Kakashi had tugged the shirt right off and discarded it, throwing it to the other side of the room. Readjusting to the dark room, illuminated blue-grey by the moonlight, the first thing Tenzō made out was the deep red of Kakashi’s sharingan, looking directly towards him while the tomoe spun mesmerizingly slow.

Wha—? What the hell was Kakashi doing with his sharingan out? Tenzō stared back, mind jumping from one conclusion to another, until finally the dots fell into place. _Really?!_ He was using that. _For this._

As soon as realisation dawned on him, he was immediately worried that he might have been put under some genjutsu of the sharingan. Yes, possibly when Kakashi had snapped eyes with him, mere centimetres from his face. Imagining himself, standing hypnotised, untouched and yet so needing and desperate before his senior was more humiliation than he could take.

“Is…” He started and almost lost his nerve. Pushing, he continued. “Is this… genjustu?”

The mismatched eyes softened. After a moment, the eyelid closed over his red eye, hiding it away once more. That was answer enough.

“Idiots. We’re idiots.” There was a gentle sadness in Kakashi’s voice.

Not understanding, Tenzō spoke, his question burning. “Why would you say that?”

“Why did it take this long?” One deep dark eye met with Tenzō’s. “I’ve always known how you felt. I’m a fool.”

“Knew how… I?” Almond eyes searched for the answer he needed. “…I felt?” And then, before he could stop his mouth, he blurted, “How could you have known?”

Kakashi met him with an incredulous look that dissolved into light laughter. “Don’t you know how bad you are at hiding it?”

Tenzō blushed again, knowing he was probably right. All these years he had hoped it would pass off as simple admiration, at worst even hero-worship. Was it really so obvious? He cringed inwardly, wondering who else might have noticed.

Feeling hot, anxious and annoyed by Kakashi’s continued laughter, Tenzō’s mouth got the better of him. He quipped, “Well if it’s so obvious, maybe I should just tell you how I feel.”

That stopped Kakashi’s giggles, the man turning silent, attention piqued. For all his usual casual superiority, the older man now so closely resembled a pet in training that Tenzō had to stifle a smug grin.

“Tell me.” The needing look on his face almost had Tenzō feeling sorry for him.

“Do you really want to know?”

“I do. Really.” Never one to say please.

“Okay.” A moment to steady himself. A long inhale. “You’re an asshole.”

Tenzō snickered softly to himself. He would tell himself the shock on Kakashi’s face was priceless, that is, until the silver brows irked up and one eye narrowed at him, warning retribution. 

All hopes for getting off the hook were dashed when Kakashi lunged at him, more suddenly than Tenzō had been expecting. “Why you cheeky little kōhai!”

Arms shot out towards the younger man’s bare midriff, tickling. Tenzō’s previously self-satisfied laughter morphed into desperate pleas while Kakashi made use of quick fingers to break him down.

“You’re really eager to get in trouble today, aren’t you?” Tenzō scrabbled around erratically, hearing but unable to respond to the teasing. “Have you learned nothing?”

“Ka—Kakashi! I’m sohohorry!”

“I’m not convinced.”

_“Sempahahai! Pleeeeheheheeease!”_

“Oh _now_ you want a senpai? I thought I was an asshole?”

“Y—you ahahahare!” Kakashi squinted and tickled more. “Hhhhhaa!! —hahahaha!!”

Wheezing and cackling, Tenzō was jumpy and helpless. “Bbbbut!! I love you!” He squeezed it out before dissolving into more manic guffaws of laughter.

The scribbling suddenly came to a stop. Lifting himself onto his elbows, Tenzō unscrewed his eyes, still jerky from so much contact. His bare chest rose and fell quickly, catching its breath.

“You what?”

Unable to look the older man in the face, Tenzō averted his gaze with a deep blush, but he wasn’t going back on it now. He was never one to back down after he’d started.

“Always have.”

“We’ve wasted a lot of time then, haven’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand that’s it! It’s up to you guys to imagine how things panned out after that. I have my suspicions ;) Hope this has been a fun read for you all and that you have a great day! Thank you! xo
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing Kakashi's POV in the first chapter so I might explore that more over time. I know so far this fic is very Tenzō-centric lol
> 
> Very seriously thinking about writing a story where Kakashi puts Tenzō under a mind-blowing sharingan-induced sexy genjutsu. It’s a complete misuse of power, but HOT DAMN.
> 
> Look, this ended up a little fluffier than intended, but there’s a good dose of smut in the middle! You got what you came for!
> 
> I love a good tickle between ninjas :3


End file.
